Intersections typically employ multiple traffic lights to manage traffic and vehicle flow. In addition to traffic lights, many intersections have red light enforcement cameras to detect traffic offenders. These systems, however, do not interact with vehicles. As such, conventional systems do not provide any information to vehicles other than the indication of a light color for a driver.
Recent developments signal innovation in vehicle systems such as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I), collectively V2X systems. Conventional traffic control systems cannot support V2X systems. Vehicle to vehicle (V2V) and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) require reliable and accurate positioning. However, reliable and accurate positioning is difficult to achieve. Conventional global positioning systems, in many cases, do not provide sufficient data for intersection positioning. In developed urban environments, accuracy and reliability is especially difficult due to obstruction of view and multipath error which limit the achievable accuracy of global positioning solutions. Reliable and accurate positioning may also be desired for intersection positioning.
Conventional imaging devices and imaging applications such as cameras are not suitable for detection and tracking of multiple objects in an intersection. Moreover, data collected by these devices is not suitable for distribution to a vehicle for V2X systems require reliable and accurate positioning.
The University of Melbourne has developed a Radar on a Chip (ROACH) system. In particular, the ROACH system is for advanced driving assistance to reduce risk and impact of accidents and collisions.
There exists a need in the art for systems and methods to provide reliable and accurate positioning to vehicles.